1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is a display device that has a light-emitting layer formed of an organic material between an anode and a cathode. Since among such display devices, the organic light-emitting display device has a wide viewing angle and a rapid response speed, the organic light-emitting display device has been in the spotlight as the next generation display device.